Wishful Thinking
by BaneOfMyExistence
Summary: What happens when Timmy abandons Gary and Gary decides to take everything upon himself? (I suck at summaries.) Anyways, this is a mild Gary x Timmy fic. Proceed if you will.
1. Chapter 1

**Wishful Thinking**

* * *

"Let's hang out Tim-Tim." said Gary smiling.

"Not now Gary, I said I'll hang out with Chester and A.J. today." Timmy said while searching for his video game. "Ha, I found it! Bye Gary, we can hang out later!" he yelled as he ran off.

"That's what you said yesterday." Gary whispered, watching as the door slammed shut.

.

Watching Timmy sleep, he smiled.

It was nice to be by him; he was always so warm. Hugging him tightly, he was happy when Timmy did the same unconsciously.

Snuggling closer, he murmured, "I wish this would last forever." then fell asleep.

Winking, a shooting star flew by.

.

He was seething with rage.

_What does Timmy see in those idiots he calls "friends"? What do they have that I don't? Does Timmy not want to be with me anymore?_

Locked away in Timmy's mind, he sat there, waiting for Timmy to come get him.

_He'll come soon right?_

_._

It was all dark and lonely in here._  
_

It had been hours already, if not, days and Timmy still hadn't shown up yet.

Wandering around, Gary stumbled upon a door.

"Maybe Timmy's on the other side." He said excitedly. Wrenching the door open, all he could see was toys.

Toys that he had seen Timmy toss aside, never to be seen again afterwards until now and a realization struck him.

He had been abandoned.

.

Hanging out with Chester and A.J. was great.

He was so happy to finally have friends. Now he didn't have to be alone anymore.

But why did it feel like he had forgotten something - something important.

"I'm totally going to kick your butt this time Timmy!" cried A.J.

"No way, you'll never beat me!" said Timmy grinning as Chester cheered.

_Wait, what was I thinking about? Never mind, it wasn't important._

_._

Revenge, it was hollow._  
_

Returning to steal Timmy's friends had been far too easy, yet he had failed to lock away Timmy like he had done to him.

The second time was no different either.

He had captured his family and friends, ending up with a bunch of Timmys who served him and all the others in the end yes, but it wasn't even really Timmy for god's sake.

_Why couldn't I have done it? How could I have failed? Why can't I be content now?_

_Why can't I just forget?_

_._

"I'm sorry Gary." Timmy muttered._  
_

He was so ashamed of himself. How could he have forgotten about Gary? He who had once been his best friend was now an enemy.

"It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have abandoned him." He cried.

"Sweetie, you can't blame yourself. You were five years old then. You couldn't have known better." said Wanda looking at Timmy sadly, while Cosmo was silent for once.

"I know, but I wished I hadn't done that. I never wanted to hurt Gary. He was my best friend." He said dejectedly.

He wanted to be friends again.

.

This was it.

All he had to do was wish that he had never existed. Then he would cease to be and could never have been able to hurt Timmy at all.

He knew Timmy regretted it now. He lived inside him after all and it wasn't hard to break into his thoughts either.

_Why didn't I ever try to find out the truth before? _

Gary smiled regretfully.

_It was because I was afraid – too afraid to find out why he had abandoned me._

The fault hadn't entirely been Timmy's to begin with as he had found out. If only his parents hadn't made him take those stupid therapy sessions he could've still had the chance to come back for him. But that chance had been stolen away.

_Everything will be better soon Timmy._

"I wish that I had never existed." said Gary.

Magic rushed over him, causing him to slip into unconsciousness.

_I wish it could've lasted forever._

_._

Waking up, Timmy suddenly asked, "Who's Gary?"_  
_

"Who?" said Wanda who had woken up a few minutes earlier than Timmy and was wondering why she couldn't remember what had happened before she fell asleep. Shrugging, she focused on Timmy.

"Gary. Who's Gary?" he asked again.

"I don't know kiddo. You sure it wasn't just a dream you had? You know, you do have a wild imagination after all." said Wanda.

"Yeah, but it felt so real. It felt like I knew him from somewhere before." replied Timmy slowly. "Oh well, like you said, it was probably just a dream." Timmy pondered, before his grip on his dream loosened and faded.

_It was just a dream after all, right?_

_._

_**Part 1 - End. **_

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_AN: _Okay, now time to clear up any questions. So Gary is Timmy's "imaginary" friend before he got fairly godparents and became friends with Chester and A.J. But when Timmy becomes friends with Chester and A.J., he slowly stops hanging out with Gary, thus forcing him back into his mind and "forgetting" him. And I made it so that even though Gary lives inside Timmy's mind, he doesn't know what Timmy thoughts are unless he breaks into his "mind" and I definitely blame Timmy's parents for "getting rid" of Gary. By the way, this is going to be in three parts if I can help it, since I mostly have it plotted out. Review maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wishful Thinking: Part 2**

* * *

"Timmmmy!" cried Cosmo, shouting directly into Timmy's ear. Startled, he fell off his bed, crashing face first onto the floor.

"Jeez, what did you do that for?" groaned Timmy as he sat up and rubbed his face.

"Ignoring people is rude you know." Cosmo pouted.

"I wasn't ignoring you, I was thinking. Besides, you could've just called my name – not shout it."

"I did," huffed Cosmo. "- five times."

Timmy looked at Wanda.

"It's true Sport, he did and you didn't hear him at all. What were you thinking of anyways?"

He sighed, "I – I'm not sure."

.

He awoke to darkness.

_Where am I?_

It was pitch black all around and he couldn't see anything, including his own two hands which he was waving in front of his face.

_Where's Timmy?_

_Wait, why do I still remember? Why do I still exist?  
_

He was confused.

It was true; he hadn't wanted to forget about Timmy, even if the thought of him had only served to hurt him, but what had happened with the spell? Did Timmy still remember him?

Just then, a light appeared in the distance. It was very dim though it beckoned at him.

Slowly, he walked towards it.

.

There was that nagging feeling again, thought Timmy.

The one that would come back every once in awhile and just keep bugging him.

Timmy didn't know why, but every time he tried to focus on it, it just abandoned him.

It left him guessing, like a puzzle with missing pieces.

_Am I missing something?_

.

He was unsure.

The orb bobbed in the air, pulsing softly.

It didn't look dangerous, but Gary moved with caution anyways. Slowly, he moved closer and suddenly overcome with want, he touched it and it seemed to glow even more brightly.

It reminded him of Timmy, thought Gary with wonder.

Carefully, he embraced the orb and was filled with warmth - Timmy's warmth. His throat closed up.

He missed him.

.

"You'll be late Timmy, the bus is almost here!" yelled his mom.

"Okay!" Timmy shouted back.

"I hate mornings."

"Morning sweetie." Wanda laughed as Timmy frowned.

"Cheer up, didn't you say your friends and you were going to play that new Crimson Chin game after school today?"

"Oh yeah, I can't wait! Thanks Wanda!"

"Of course. Have a nice day Sport." she said before 'poofing' off.

Timmy grabbed his backpack and was about to run out his door downstairs but turned around and suddenly blurted out, "I'll see you later G-"

"Wha-"

_Why the heck did I do that? Whose name was I going to call? _

"Timmmmy!"

"Crap. I'm coming!"

_Who exactly was I going to call?_

.

Gary clutched the orb closer and let it warm him up.

He had walked on for miles but the darkness was endless and he didn't know how much time had passed or even worked here. But he couldn't stop to rest either. He had to protect the orb.

It was just too precious to let go of.

What if it wandered off and left?

There - a sliver of what looked like sunlight.

_Could it be?_

Gary rubbed his eyes and looked again.

It was still there and the sunlight seemed to grow a bit larger.

Holding onto the orb tightly, Gary ran towards the light.

He ran as fast as he could.

The darkness seemed to shrink away from the light and the distance grew slightly smaller.

.

"Happy Fifth-teeth Birthday Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda shouted.

Timmy smiled half-heartedly.

"Guys, you really didn't have to." He plucked the silly streamers from his hair and gave them both a hug.

"Aww Sport, we wanted to so it's fine."

"Yeah Timmy, so open your presents!" beamed Cosmo, tossing a present at Timmy.

He hurriedly caught it before it fell and began unwrapping the oddly shaped gift. The odd shape which turned out to be a pink rubber duck that lit up different colors.

"Err, thanks Cosmo?" Timmy said with a weak grin.

"I knew you would like it!" he shouted while Timmy and Wanda gave each other a look and laughed.

"And this is from me Sport." said Wanda as she handed over her gift.

Timmy carefully unwrapped it and was surprised by a framed picture of the three of them.

"I -"

Even though it was of all three of them together, Timmy couldn't help but think something was missing. Or was it someone?

He shook his head.

"Thanks, you guys are the best."

.

He was so close now he could almost feel the warmth of the sunrays upon his skin. It wasn't hard to imagine the smell of the fresh cut grass and hear the chirping of birds either. He could almost picture Timmy right there too, just outside where the light was to greet him as if he never left.

_Timmy._

His steps faltered and then stopped completely.

Just that short distance across the rocky bridge and he would be free.

_But would Timmy even want to see me? What if Timmy's happy now? What if he's happier now - now that I'm not there?_

Gary gasped.

"How – what? I'm such an idiot! Wasn't this why I made that wish in the first place? Of course Timmy's happier now. Right?" he whispered.

The sunlight gleamed and shone brightly.

.

"I'm going crazy!" Timmy shouted.

"But we already knew that Timmy!" Cosmo said before bursting into tears of laughter.

He glared at Cosmo.

"I'm serious."

"And I'm cereal!" cried Cosmo before falling to the floor clutching his stomach.

"Aww, ignore him Timmy and tell me what's wrong." said Wanda gently.

"I'm going insane! I don't know what to think anymore!"

Every time he turned around he felt as if he was leaving someone behind. Then whenever he started remembering something and focused on it, it would vanish and make his heart ache.

It hurt and he didn't know why.

_Did I forget something? Did I forget someone?_

.

Gary sat there and stared.

He wasn't sure, but the sunlight seemed a bit duller than before and the gaping hole now looked smaller.

"I'm just imaging things is all. Ha - imagining, just like how I'm imaginary Gary."

Tears of frustration and sadness poured out.

"Do you still remember me Timmy? Do you miss me as much as I miss you? I wished I knew if you felt the same..."

He wondered.

.

Timmy told Wanda and Cosmo after he had calmed down and stopped laughing everything.

He told them he felt that something - no someone, he was sure of it now, was missing from his life. Someone important, someone that was once close but that was all he could remember.

"I know there's someone missing. I feel like I should remember but I can't. It's really foggy when I try to figure it out and my heart clenches tight. So tight that it sometimes hurts just to breathe." said Timmy frustrated.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm sorry Timmy. We believe you, but we don't know what to do. Maybe we can contact the Fairy Council in Fairy World? They might be able to help." Wanda comforted.

"I - alright. It's worth a try."

"Since it's Sunday tomorrow, we can go then okay Sport?"

"Yeah, thanks Wanda."

"Timmy, I'm sorry for making fun of you, but I'll help you too!" Cosmo blurted out.

Timmy ran over and hugged both his fairly godparents.

"Thank you."

.

Gary was torn.

_Should I go see Timmy or just stay here? But wouldn't I just get in the way if I went? He already has friends, he doesn't need me. _

_Why do I want to go back anyways? I'll only get hurt and hurt him. _

_I don't lo-_

His head snapped up and he looked at the orb within his arms.

"Love…it's because I love Timmy, that's why." he choked out.

_That's it! I'll go see him once and then leave. I don't care what I do after that, but I'll just see him one last time._

"I'll see Timmy for the last time."

He smiled, even though it hurt.

_It'll be worth it._

Just then there was a loud rumbling sound and Gary looked up in time to see the ceiling crumble. Darkness began to loom again as he realized the exit out into the light was going to disappear soon.

Gary panicked and ran.

_Please let me make it!_

.

**Part 2 - End.**

**TBC...**

* * *

AN: Alright, some notes to clear up any confusion. Yes, I made it so that time went by differently for both Timmy and Gary. Timmy's time skip was a period of 3 years (so he's 15 now, as mentioned in story, even though it didn't really seem like it, sorry) and Gary's was sort of like a stretch of days (perhaps like a week or something?). Another thing, I hope I didn't make Timmy or Gary (or anyone else for that matter) too OOC? Okay, I know I might have made Timmy a bit more mature but c'mon, he's getting older and that means mature right? (who am I kidding? *dies*) But for sake of my story, he's "in character". ;) There will also be a third and final, yes final, installment to this fic which will be up when it's up. Haha yeah, I haven't even began it yet...review? :3


End file.
